


Joshua's Side Projects

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Well, it isn't as if Joshua has much else to do as an all powerful demigod...





	

 

“You run a blog.”

The Composer looked up from his laptop keyboard and blinked. “Hello, Neku. You shouldn’t eavesdrop on people while they’re on the computer. It’s rude.”

“Why do you have a blog?” Neku said nothing about being rude. He tended to gloss over Joshua’s little nitpicks. “Don’t Composers have to be invisible or something?”

“No, Neku. The citizens of the RG aren’t allowed to know who I am. I’m not blogging in the RG. I’m blogging to my fellow Composers and Conductors in the UG.” He continued to type, the clicking of the keys filling the empty space between them. “Perhaps you should make your own? It could be about music and tags. I’ve told Sanae to start one, but he just snorted and walked away.”

Neku took a seat next to Joshua at the desk. “Yeah, it’s probably not a good idea for CAT to have a blog to himself. But what do you write about?”

“This and that,” Joshua said. He paused in typing. “What was the name of Lapin’s new line of dresses again? Hm…”

“Don’t ask me.” Neku held his hands up. “Shiki probably knows.”

“Ah, right. Holly Jolly Nightmare,” he said while typing the words, “is the colorful new line of clothing at Lapin Angelique just in time for Christmas. That reminds me, Neku, did you order our dinner?”

“Yep. Though I think it’s kinda stupid for a Composer and Conductor to be waiting in line for a bucket of chicken.”

“It’s tradition,” he explained. “Also, have we replied to the invitation to the yearly party? If I recall they’re doing a naughty santa game.”

Neku had pulled his phone out and was busily replying to the mass email they’d received two days prior from the Conductor of France. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s where everyone brings a little present, and if we don’t like what we get, we can pick out of a hat a new number and steal the present from the one holding that number. You might get something better or you might get something rather terrible.”

“Heh, I like it.”

Joshua smiled. He continued typing while Neku clicked keys on his phone. It was a mini-symphony of words and the more he wrote, the deeper Joshua was absorbed into his blog.

“So,” Neku began, derailing Joshua’s thoughts, “what else do you blog about?”

“I write fanfiction.”

The room was silent. Joshua reread what he’d just wrote and Neku sat frozen next to him.

“That’s…that’s those kinky stories,” Neku whispered. “Ew.”

“They aren’t all kinky, Neku.” Joshua turned in his chair and curled his arm around the back. “Though I do enjoy writing a little flavor, the story I’m most known for is quite fluffy and sweet.”

Neku frowned. “Who’s it about?”

“If I said it was about us, would you be embarrassed?”

“Uh, yeah. We’re real people, Josh. It’s not right to make up stories about real people. It’s creepy.”

Joshua giggled. He moved his mouse to a folder on his taskbar and clicked. It popped up on screen with several folders and a few stray documents. He tapped a finger to his mouth and selected one of the many stories.

“You might like this one,” he said. “It’s about one of our counterparts in another dimension. I did my research and I have changed the names and titles to protect them, but Yoshiya tells me his master loves when he reads it to him. Oh, right. Yoshiya is obviously one of my counterparts, but he’s in a world where creativity isn’t key, but sexuality is.”

Neku inched his chair away. “Ew. You mean, they just have sex or something?”

“Silly, Neku. I should invite Yoshiya and Sakuraba over for dinner one day. No, no, in their world, the Game is less fashion based and more sexual favor based. Yoshiya was a harrier and a stripper, but since Sakuraba-the Composer-adopted him from a parallel world, he’s now just a pet.”

“A pet.”

“They’re in love. I’m not at liberty to explain what happened prior, but as I said, I might invite them to dinner one day. Oh, I also have a story in here about the twins…”

Neku rubbed at his face. “There’s more of you?”

“Of course! I believe we’ve talked about this before. Now, if you don’t mind, I must get this post out as soon as possible. Today is my update day and I’ve been distracted.”

“Sorry,” Neku said with a flush.

Joshua smiled. He leaned in and kissed Neku on the mouth. “Don’t apologize, dear. In fact, I enjoy your company. Why don’t you read some of my fictions while I write, and if you’re so inclined, you could draw some fanart for them.”

“Heh. Yeah, okay,” Neku replied with a grin. He pulled his phone out and went to the blog address displayed on Joshua’s screen. “Which one should I read first?”

“As you always should, start from the top.”

Neku grew quiet as he read. A few expressions danced across his face, and though Joshua loved to watch them in detail, he returned to his blogging.

It wasn’t too soon after he hit the publish button that Neku made a strange noise in his throat.

The phone tumbled to the table and he nudged it away as if it were covered in filth. “Okay, you should’ve warned me about number three.”

“Number thr-“ Joshua leaned over. “Oh. Oh, yes. Forgive me, Neku. I forgot. You’ll do well to avoid any of the others with those initials.”

“I’m…I’m going to take a bath. I feel dirty.”

“I could make you feel more so,” Joshua giggled.

Neku gave him a look of disgust as he started to back away. He turned away, glanced over his shoulder, and quirked a smile. “Well…it’ll give you something to blog about.”

He lit up like a starry sky. “Oh, Neku, you tease.”


End file.
